Methods and arrangements for the above mentioned purpose and with the above described characters or features are previously known in several different designs.
Generally speaking, it can be stated that traps and devices intended for the control of i.e. mice and rats are known in a large number and most of these are adapted to be used several times.
Thus, in any case, the following traps do belong to the technical standpoint and constitute the background art.
Snap Traps
These traps consist of a spring means, mounted on a wooden plate, with a clamp serving in a locking means and included in a locking mechanism, the clamp being deactivated or released as fast as an animal touches an applied bait.
Not infrequently, it happens that the clamp hits the paw, over the ear or the tail and the animal is than caused pain before it slowly dies.
The snap trap is also unhygienic as contamination usually falls down onto the floor and also when the animal is removed from the trap.
Cages
These traps are usually formed using a metal frame, which is surrounded by a metal net.
These have to be regularly emptied and looked after, if not any caught animal may starve to death and perhaps before they die they try to eat each other.
Glue Traps
These traps consist of a piece of cardboard coated with a strong self adhesive glue. The bait is fastened in the middle of the cardboard.
In order to reach the bait, the animal have to pass the glue surface and gets stuck thereupon.
This device is considered to cause cruelty to animals and its use is against the law and regulations in certain countries.
Poison
The use of different types of poison, as a poison sold under the trade name “Varfarin”, results in that inside the animal, after eating, causes haemorrhages and the animal is subject to a slow dying process.
There is, however, a risk that minor haemorrhages arise primary, which do not cause a death, but cause disablement and suffering.
Suspicion has been brought forward that birds of prey may be injured by eating rats and mice, that have been either disabled or killed by eating poison.
Rigorous measures and steps are normally prescribed in order to protect domestic animals from injury.
Later findings have indicated that rats are able to develop a certain resistance to these poisons and are hereby able to store high concentrations of this poison in the body.
Various other devices have also been developed during a long time with the purpose of catching small animals.
Most of those devices have been constructed with the purpose in mind to catch the animal and, if possible, kill it, however, without deeper consideration of its suffering.
During the last decade, it has been suggested the use of a trap consisting of a small plastic box, with a shutter at its gable, which is caused to close by the use of and the activation of a release mechanism, when the animal has entered into the box.
The animal will have to stay in and is trapped in a narrow space until it possibly is killed and removed.
It is also previously known that the risk of infection and hygienic problems are associated with the fighting against and catching mice and rats in several ways.
It is also previously known that “Hanta-virus” is to-day causing pneumonia, dangerous to human beings and which may be spread by inhaling the air surrounding any infected mice.
According to given recommendations in the USA, infected animals are therefore exterminated with flame-throwers and the use of gas masks.
Infected mice of this kind have been observed in South America, in China and in North Korea, and it has already been documented that the spreading is directed into new areas.
It is also previously known, due to the fact that mice and rats often live in an infected environment caused by dead animals, blood, urine or excrements, that the handling of snap traps, cages, glue traps and several other catch devices requires a number of hygienic precautions like the washing of traps and cages, floors and buckets.
It is also apparent that the risk of contamination via blood. urine or excrements has been considerable, as it is difficult to avoid a direct contact with different contaminated parts of the trap after the killing of the animal and during a removing of it from the trap.
It is also previously known a disposable snare trap, with the characteristics described in the preamble of claim 1, and where a snare is used for killing the animal with the use of a latch device, i.e. a string that prevents the snare from releasing until the animal has bitten off the string to reach a bait placed behind the string.
An example of such a trap is more closely shown and described in the international patent application serial number PCT/SE 89/00589, under publication number WO 90/04920.
A disadvantage associated with this previously known trap is the fact that the different parts are openly exposed and can therefore cause injury on hands and fingers during priming or activating.
It has been shown that delicate and sensitive mechanisms sometimes have been affected to the extent that they have been incapable of functioning.
Previously known designs of the trap have basically not been suitable for placing it outdoors, as the trap has been open and therefore the interior has been reachable by birds and domestic animals.
When setting up the trap in composts, it has been desirable to cover the trap with leaves or earth, with the risk that the trap being rendered totally out of order.